Green light RED LIGHT!
by Killing Harvest
Summary: Izuku decides to screw All Might and tame matters into his own hands. After all he knows the one thing that all hero's are to blind to see. Its that crime cant be removed, it can only be controlled. So you throw a teen rebuilding himself, a bunch of knives and guns, and the want to want to help the world together in the blender of life. You get the vigilante the "Red Hood".
1. Chapter 1

**AN- And the winner of the poll is... Izuku becoming the red hood. I was actually hoping either this or the Accelerate option would win. So anyway first things first this story will begin 3 months before the beginning of the UA school year. So as such enjoy the viewing. BTW there may or may not be 'Under the Red hood' references.**

"Alright spill it who bloody organized this little meet and greet!" A rather well dressed individual snarled as he was flanked by two goons with rifles.

"Wasn't me. I thought he organized this." Another more plump man said equally well dressed pointing to another across from the table everyone was surrounding.

Currently the leaders of the Six drug trade rings were in an abandoned warehouse after being told to come. Normally they would refuse but the invite said there would be something of interest there. And naturally when others show up you tend to get nervous.

"Screw this!" One of them said in anger as he turned around. "If nobody has anything worth my time I'm out of here!"

As he and the other gang leaders prepared to leave a gunshot went off and hit the table.

"SIT DOWN!" A voice from the upper levels of the warehouse ordered stepping into the light.

The person in question made the others think he was a Pro Hero due to his outfit. It was rather simple consisting of dark gray combat pants with boots. Light gray body armor, which he wore a brown leather motorcycle jacket. He also had leather gloves which had a metal attachment where the person would use to punch. But apart from that, the Ak-47 in his hands, the pistols and knife of his thighs and waist, the most offsetting part of his outfit was his face. It was simply a full head helmet, it was red with white eyepieces. It also showed the area where it opened to be taken off. But all in all he was covered in head to toe leaving no identifying features.

"Look buddy you got a death wish?" One of the gang leaders said threateningly. "Because there's easier ways to die!"

"Yeah like threatening the guy holding the AK-47." The person taunted.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" The leader demanded.

"The guy who's bad side your getting on." The person said simply before the sound of guns being trained on him were heard.

"Well your already on mine!" The leader said smirking.

The person just sighed as he readied his weapon.

'You know you would think that the leader of the 'Black Serpents' would have more sense." The person said before the sound of gunshots filled the air.

As they dodged the gunshots they used their AK-47 to shoot a few of the armed goons, they also pulled one of their pistols and shot the rest. Meaning that the 20 men that fired on him are now dead. The gang leaders tensed at this since all of the men they brought with them were dead.

"You know 6 bullets per second each and they still couldn't hit me." The person said putting their pistol back in its holster. "Now then that all of the theatrics are out of the way lets get down to business!" They said in a more forceful tone.

"We got no business with you bub!" The gang leader said. "I'll have you killed so fast you'll-ACK!"

The gang leader fell over bleeding from his throat as a gunshot was heard.

"Good thing its opposite day then." The person said replacing the cartridge on their gun. "Anyone else want to interrupt me then take a look!"

The remaining gang leaders looked at each other and agreed to listen since they were actually smart.

"We are prepared to listen mister-" One of them said but was interrupted.

"Red Hood!" The person said. "And remember my name!"

"Yes mister Red Hood!" The gang leader said.

"Now then make no mistake! I know who all of you are!" Red Hood said loudly. "And I also know who works with you," They said as the threw a duffle bag onto the table that the remaining gang leaders were gathered around. Slowly one of them unzipped it and immediately barfed. As the others leaned to look in it they too felt sick.

"Those are the heads of all your lieutenants!" Red Hood said. "That took me 2 hours. Wanna see what I can do in a full evening!"

"What is it you want?" One of them asked.

"You see that's the question of the day isn't it." Red Hood said. "I want you all! From this point on you answer to me!" He said forcefully. "In exchange you give me a 60 percent cut and I give you protection from not only rival gangs but the pro hero's and villains as well!"

Just as he said this the Red Hood unloaded his entire new magazine into the table causing the gang leaders to duck for cover. When they looked up the Red Hood was gone.

"60 percent sounds good to me." One of them said as the others were nodding their heads.

* * *

An alarm clock was blaring in the bedroom of one Izuku Midoriya. A child born without a quirk in a super powered society. But he didn't mind it. After all he hasn't had a quirk for 11 years now. Nor has he had any friends for 11 years. Yawning and getting up Izuku pulled of his covers revealing his shirtless chest. It was quite muscular after a few months of consistent workout and exercising straight.

"Wonder what I have for breakfast?" Izuku asked himself as he got out of bed and began to walk out of his room.

Passing his closet however it was slightly open revealing a brown leather jacket inside. As Izuku walked to his father small kitchen he opened the pantry. At this point he had been living in his own for about 5 months. Of course his mother was only about a 2 mile walk away. He wanted to move out after that fateful meeting with his Ex Idol. Naturally it took some convincing for his mother to let him do it. But after getting a job at a nearby store, and meeting with his apartments building manager he was set. After agreeing to call every night to let his mom know how his day was, and that he was ok.

"Lets see Drearios, Frosted Diabetes, Unlucky Emblems," Izuku muttered to himself as he picked through the various value size cereal boxes in his pantry. "Alright Corporal Crack it is!"

As Izuku just straight up grabbed he his and say down at his kitchen tables chair he began eating from the box. What he works a full time day job and lives alone. It's not that abnormal. Anyway after about 10 handfuls of cereal he was done and ready to start his weekend off. By going to do more work to pay his bills. On the weekdays from 7a.m. to 9 30p.m. he works in the store,and on the weekends he runs errands for the store owner. It paid well so he couldn't complain. Especially since he started his midnight "expenditures".

"Guess I better shower." Izuku said as he put the box of cereal away and walked all but 8 ft before getting to his bathroom.

His apartment was rather small. The kitchen was only big enough for a small fridge and pantry. And the oven was right next to it. And apart from his bedroom and bathroom that was all there was. But he couldn't complain with how cheap it was. So after a quick shower and changing into his errand boy clothes Izuku set off to his work.

"At least I won't be late." Izuku said as he was jogging toward the store he worked at.

Glancing down at his watch he saw that he had arrived an hour earlier than he was supposed to which was one hour before opening.

"Guess I'm getting slow." Izuku joked with himself as he fished his pair of work keys out of his pockets.

Opening the employee only entrance Izuku was greeted by absolute darkness. That was until he flipped the light switch illuminating the back room. The back room was like a machine shop. There was soldering equipment, piles of different colors of cloth, and boxes full of various metals and alloys.

"Guess I'll get started" Izuku said as he began clearing spaces and moving boxes.

He had to make sure everything was ready in the back area before the store opened. And then he would be off to do errands. Normally someone would already be here to help him but that wasn't the case today. Glancing down at his watch he saw that the store was set to open in an hour.

"This will be interesting." Izuku said as he failed to notice a box on a high shelf in the back tipping over and coming falling towards him.

Before Izuku could brace for impact or dodge the box was grabbed midair by a pair of purple tentacles.

'Oh boy.' Izuku internally groaned as he looked towards the person responsible for catching the box.

She was medium height about a few inches taller the Bakugo, with long purple hair. With said purple hair having long extendable octopus like tentacles mixed in it. On top that off she was one of the few people that he worked with on the weekends and hated every moment of it.

"Looks like even gravity wants you dead today!" She said snickering as she put the box back in the top shelf before retracting her tentacles.

Izuku cringed inside as he did his best to stay polite. Wow he has developed quite the knack for having a low temper since he started his night job.

"At least gravity acknowledges my presence Ollie." Izuku remarked using his co-workers nickname.

"Olivia Olland" or "Ollie" as she was often called by her friends ,family, and a select few co-workers was what one might call... rude. Being about 5 years older than Izuku she often played the seniority card over him. As well as the fact that he was Quirkless. Still she often complained about not being able to get a date when her own quirk "Octo Hair" really didn't do much to attract any males for her flirt with.

"Whatever chump." Olivia said as she walked past him, the tentacle parts of her hair swishing as she walked.

Izuku stayed quite as Olivia entered the front of the store closing the door behind her. He was happy because it was only going to be him and her this weekend. He would be doing the deliveries and whatever other errands the owner needed done, and Olivia would be at the register and customer section of the store. He secretly smiled at this as the weekends was when the store was most active.

"Whatever chump." Izuku mockingly mimicked before snickering.

You know thinking back to himself months ago he couldn't believe the difference in him. First off he was not only stronger, enough to where if he and Bakugo fought one on one without him using his quirk he could probably win. And second he wasn't the person to take abuse like he did anymore, granted he still took some except now it was mainly from Olivia instead of Bakugo as the two hadn't seen each other for well over 4 months since Izuku had somehow been allowed to graduate early.

As Izuku returned to what he was doing he couldn't help but pull out his phone and earbuds. As he opened his phone he put it on the radio setting and soon country music was in his ears.

'And this is why I hate American radio stations!' Izuku said internally as the singer was going on about cowboys and getting right around joy. Honestly he didn't know why people in America listened to this. Yes he suffered through it because he was currently only able to afford listening to the radio instead of music because 15 dollars a week was out of his current budget. But he was hoping that was about to change. Hey you have to start small.

As Izuku just listened to the music which helped drown out Olivia's occasional complaint that made its way to the back. However soon it was opening time for the store. Which ment he and Olivia had to meet with the owner.

'Please just let this be quick and easy!' Izuku prayed as he pocketed his phone and earbuds.

As he walked over to the Owners office he didn't fail to notice Olivia beside him. And while the two had their disagreements they could agree on one thing. They hated the owner. Hated as i D! But she was the only one willing to pay for them to work there on weekends and not make to big a fuss over Izuku being Quirkless, and Olivia's past.

"Come in!" A voice yelled from inside the managers office at the exact moment Izuku and Olivia were near it.

As Olivia reluctantly opened the door, she and Izuku walked in and were met with quite the sight. Normally the atmosphere alone in the room caused them to gag, but today it was worse. The manager of owner being a relatively old woman in her late 50s was nothing special. She was a smoker,drinker, and all around jerk. Her quirk wasn't special either only allowing her to sense the vibrations of her surroundings, which is how she always knows when someone is outside of her office. But today there was paperwork piled on her desk, packs of cigarettes in the ground, and about 5 ashtrays scattered about. Then there was the box of beer behind her desk and the open bottles around her.

"Now listen here you runts," She said in her usual hacking voice the literally grated on your ears. "Its going to be a busy day today. So I'm going to need both of you manning the store instead of your usual shit!"

Izuku was slightly annoyed by this. The only good thing a bout working on the weekends beside extra pay was not having to be near this old hag. Boy was he about to hate this day.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia said quickly bowing her head, her usual demeanor disappearing with that of someone who was afraid and trying to not get in trouble.

"What about you freak!" She asked as she looked at Izuku who has stayed quite.

"Yes ma'am." Izuku grumbled as he bowed.

"Good! Now get the HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE AND BACK TO WORK!" she bellowed as Izuku and Olivia hurried out of the room followed by the sound of a shattering beer bottle.

This was usual for them. Actually usual for every employee who worked for the bitch. But they were all people that wouldn't normally be hired at other places, or were so desperate that she hired them. And to say every employee didn't share Olivia and Izuku's opinion of her was an understatement. But everything she did was legal, albeit sometimes scathing the very thin line.

As the two this time walked together to the front of the store Izuku didn't fail to take notice of Olivia slight!y shaking. While she was technically his senior in both age, and how long she had worked here. She seemed to be the most on edge both directly before and after an encounter with their boss. It actually unnerved Izuku. Sure he knew Olivia wasnt like everyone else who wanted to become a hero like Izuku once did, and ironically has in his own way. And he also knew that she didnt have the most clean history, the details of which she told to barely anyone. And Izuku didn't really care because it wasnt his business,nor was he the type to pressure people to find out.

"Guess we have a full day huh Ollie." Izuku said as the Olivia he knew and "Loved" returned.

"Dont call me that chump!" Olivia said as the tentacles in her hair stood up to emphasise her threat.

"Sure sure. Whatever." Izuku said as he and Olivia manned their battle stations.

And the two knew all to well the day they were about to have. Because not only was it a saturday, but the kids who were going to tryout for the first year at UA had just been released from school for the year. Oh boy did that spell a long days work.

 **AN- So I hope everyone enjoyed. I would like to thank every one for waiting patiently on this story. I also want to say that because of school the updates of this and Fear Incarnate will alternate weekly. Also I would like to know everyones opinion on Olivia, and yes I know its not a japanese name. Anyway I would like ask if people want her to become a secondary main character or the occasional side character. As always please review and enjoy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for your purchase sir," Olivia said in her most polite voice possible to a leaving costumer.

Oh how she hated this job. It took every single bit if grit and determination to not have "Rampaging Mass Murderer" added to her dossier. Even then the urge to strangle every single rude and annoying prick she saw was still strong. Stupid self entitled twats. What the hell do they know anyway.

"God I hate this job." Olivia complained as she put her head down on the counter.

"At least we agree on one thing." Izuku said walking past her sweeping.

Olivia looked up at him with annoyance.

"Not in the mood right now twerp." Olivia said as Izuku smirked at her.

"Your never in the mood," Izuku said as he continued to walk and sweep. "In more ways than one."

Olivia jolted up as he said that and her hair stood up on end. "You wanna say that again chump!" Olivia threatened as her right eyebrow twitched.

Izuku just shoo his shoulders and continued on. "I say nothing but the truth squid head." Izuku joked and snickered at the end.

Olivia's hair shot towards Izuku and wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Now partially suspended in the air and face to face with Olivia over the counter Izuku was unfazed.

"You know Midoriya I was wondering just the other day," Olivia said leaning on the counter twirling a strand of regular hair in her fingers. "What would happen if that small body of yours suddenly popped like a blueberry." Olivia continued as she squeezed Izuku's torso.

Izuku was unaffected apart from an occasional cough as air was forced out of him. He just smirked and cocked his head to his side irritating Olivia further.

"Why you-" Olivia began when the door to the store opened and the bell rang.

Quickly Olivia released Izuku and her hair tentacles settled down as she glared at Izuku.

"This isn't over." She said glaring daggers at him as he just started silently whistling and sweeping again.

Olivia just growled before putting a smile on her face as she turned to face the new customer. "Hello and welcome to 'Hero Parts and Suits' how may I assist you." Olivia asked as she spotted the new set of customers.

She instantly perked up upon seeing the arrival. If there was one thing that this forsaken job had going for it, it was the semi regular visits that certain people payed since they had some of the best parts. After all what good were trillion dollar companies that massed produce the equipment without care when there was a medium sized store that could do better for a little more. But regardless it helped her out so why complain.

"Hello." The guy deadpanned responded as he walked in.

"Hey Aizi!(Pronounced I Z) How are you?" Olivia asked leaning over the counter smiling seductively.

"I've asked you to not do that." The person said dully, at which Olivia pouted.

"Your no fun." She whined as she sunk back out of the counter.

"Hello Aizawa how may we assist you today?" Izuku asked walking back over lacking the broom and dustpan from before.

"I need you to fix this." Aizawa said dropping his capture tape onto the counter.

However it appeared torn, ripped, burned, shredded, and corroded on many area's.

"You know If you weren't a Pro I would ask how in the heck this happened, but I'm not." Izuku said grabbing the tape.

"Well that's what I get for thinking 5 Pro villains wouldn't go down without a fight," Aizawa said pulling out a juice pouch. "Taking them on solo didn't do me any favors either. But it was the only choice I could make."

"I bet you were so strong." Olivia said leaning closer to him again.

"I still have the paperwork for a restraining order on you and can be filed at any time." Aizawa said as Olivia backed of pouting again.

"Your no fun." Olivia pouted slumping down.

"It's not his job to humor you Ollie, nor is it our job to joke with him." Olivia called from the back room as Olivia turned to glare at the general direction.

Olivia growled at him before turning back towards Aizawa.

"Can I help you with anything else or just repairing your capture tape?" Olivia asked flatly lacking the teasing voice she had before.

"Nothing else," Aizawa says preparing to leave. "I'll be back at 3 to pick it up."

As soon as Aizawa leaves Olivia makes sure no one else is around or about to check out. Grinning evilly and her hair slithering and standing up Olivia slips into the back room. Seeing Izuku busy cleaning and prepping Aizawa's capture tape Olivia silently sneaks up behind him. However before Olivia could enact her plan Izuku spun around and grabbed the tentacle she sent after him.

"A word of advice, make sure the door is shut quietly before you try and surprise me." Izuku said releasing the tentacle as Olivia backed off.

"Well allow me to give you some advice chump," Olivia said jabbing a finger at Izuku. "I don't take too kindly to you ruining my love life."

Izuku chuckled at that. "You and Eraser Head? You know he's not interested right." Izuku asked as Olivia narrowed her eyes at him further.

"Knowing and accepting are different things Midoriya," Olivia said crossing her arms as she started to walk back out into the main store. "And I refuse to accept that he's not interested."

As Olivia returned to the counter to assist the customers, Izuku was in the back doing maintenance and repairs to the various Hero's equipment that was given to them. Contrary to popular belief many Hero's don't get there equipment from multi billion dollar corporation's, but rather an variety of smaller maintenance and supply stores. The one Izuku worked at being the more busy one. It was favorite to an assortment of Hero's, many of which encompassed UA's staff much to Power Loaders dismay as Izuku had been told. It was actually funny that their own teacher who specialized in that field was out chosen by a store run by civilians.

"Well at least HE doesn't come by here yet." Izuku said to himself as he was applying a chemical solution onto the capture tape.

Of course Izuku knew it was only a matter of time before the literal human firecracker decided he hadn't made his life hell in too long. But Izuku could care less, in fact he could probably take the SOB in a fight if he wanted to. After all give Izuku a gun and he'll bring you a body. Give Izuku a knife and he'll bring you a head. Give him a list of gangs and he'll give you genocide. In hindsight it amused Izuku that he had a reputation among UA's staff and yet he was one of the most wanted vigilantes at the moment, by both Hero's and Villains. The Hero's wanted him in jail for the amount of villains he had killed, and the Villains wanted him in jail so they could rest easy again. Well 15 million yen was a good motivator for him to be a good target. Well kindly explain that it is not that easy to the last 57 people who thought they could kill him while he was working the night shift.

"In the end all that matters is my end game." Izuku said to himself as he looked at what time it was seeing that it was 1:32 PM.

As Izuku returned back into his work mood, he soon found that he had completed the repairs and began to put them into the trolley to be taken to the pickup area. Izuku had no trouble loading up the various boxes as he soon wheeled the lift into the main area of the store and towards the counter Olivia ran.

"Finally here with the orders." Olivia said bored as she was busy doing stuff on her phone.

"Well I wouldn't be here if I didn't have them ready would I." Izuku said as Olivia just rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever chump." Olivia said getting up and helping Izuku unload everything.

As Izuku and Olivia kept switching back and forth helping each other unloading the finished orders and helping other customers that came to the counter. The day passed by quickly after that with the only interesting thing that happened was Izuku holding back a wild Olivia from Aizawa. Soon they were both staring at the clock so they could both go home.

"Alright you can let go now twerp!" Olivia said as Izuku let go of her jacket collar that he was holding to prevent her from strangling a rude customer.

As Izuku let go they both sighed at what they were about to have to do. The boss had been quiet all day which could mean one or both of two things. Either A she had drank so much that she passed out and crashed all day. B she was in a very bad mood and saved it all up for the end of the day. Or C it was a mixture of both. As both of them did their best to quietly walk to their bosses office, they were surprised when she didn't yell at them to enter when they got close.

"Think she's crashed?" Izuku mouthed as to not make noise.

"How the fuck should I know." Olivia mouthed back as they both turned to the door.

As they stood there Olivia pulled out her phone. Legally they were allowed to leave at 6:30, and it was currently 6:28. Both of them were ecstatic at the idea of not having to deal with her at the end of their day. As they watched the time tick down slowly to 6:29 and 30 seconds. Then it was 6:29 and 55 seconds.

"5" Izuku mouthed.

"4" Olivia did as a grin crept across her face.

"3" Izuku mouthed again.

"2" Olivia mimicked.

"GET YOU ASSES IN HERE!" Their boss yelled from the inside of her office as both Izuku and Olivia swore a thousand times in their heads.

'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YOU BITCH! GOD LIKE MY LIFE ISN'T HELL ENOUGH WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE TO DO! BUT YOU WAIT UNTIL A SECOND BEFORE I CAM LEAVE THIS HELLHOLE! IF I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK IT WOULD ALREADY BE TOO LATE!" Olivia yelled enraged in her head but only keeping a mild annoyed face on the outside.

As they both walked in they instantly began holding their breath trying to not breath in the fumes of the room. It looked like she had put a fog machine in her room from all the cigarette smoke. Of course when you only have a vent and door that leads out of your office that you keep closed during the day, that's to be expected.

"So I see that today was a good day," She said stopping to take a swig of beer. "But I expect both of you back here tomorrow bright and early."

Izuku and Olivia both nodded at that before being shooed out.

"Is it me or was she actually tolerable that time?" Izuku asked as Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. Don't care. And goodbye!" Olivia said as she left.

As soon as Olivia was out of sight Izuku also left. But instead he took a small shortcut to his apartment, by going through the window. As he crawled into his room he smiled as he opened his closet.

"Well lets get this party started."

* * *

"I still don't know why we're taking orders from a damn kid!" the leader of the "Crimson Dragons" gang said kicking the ground at the warehouse where the Red Hood had "Recruited" him and the other leaders of small time gangs.

"I don't know about you but i like my head in one piece." The leader of the "Green Crocodile's" gang said sitting on one of the couches in the warehouse.

"Still he's a fucking kid!" The CD leader said grumbling.

That was before a bullet flew by his head and silenced him and everyone else in the room. From the source of the gunshot. Izuku in his Red hood persona and outfit stepped out of the shadows holding one of his pistols pointed slightly off of the gang leader.

"You know us kids haven't gone deaf yet!" Izuku said as holstered his gun before turning to face the other gang leaders in the room. When nobody did anything he got irritated. "Well I didn't come here to make threats and have fun, I wan't the cash!" Izuku said as one of the gang leaders nodded to one of his men who slid a briefcase over to Izuku. Izuku grabbed his gun and pointed it at the gang leader who was questioning him earlier. "You! Briefcase! Open! Now!" Izuku said as the gang leader in question paled as he nodded his head for one of his men to do it. As the man stepped forward he received a bullet to the head. "Not one of your men, I said you!" Izuku said as he aimed his gun at the leader. "And next time you don't listen to me I will make sure I hit every non fatal area before I end you!"

As Izuku kicked the briefcase closer to the gang leader, he walked over and picked it up. Giving a glance to the leader who gave the briefcase he held his breath as he opened the case. And a small explosion engulfed him and a small area around him. As all the gang leader sand grunts who came , coming out to a grand total of 5 leaders and 11 grunts.

"LIGHT EM UP BOYS!" The GC gang leader said as he and everyone else shot a barrage of bullets at Izuku who was concealed in the smoke from the explosion.

As everyone unloaded their ammo clips and sprayed and prayed 4 grunts fell from friendly fire. As soon as they all ran out of bullets they stared at the smoke still lingering.

"SUCK IT RED! PLUS 15 MILLION FOR US!" One of the gang leaders said.

Suddenly a knife flew out of the mist and lodged it between his eyes. As he started to fall down dead Izuku ran out of the mist and grabbed the knife and slit two of the thugs throats before throwing it again and killing another gang leader through the heart. Then he grabbed both of his pistols and landing head-shots on five more of the thugs. As the gang people realized that Izuku was alive they attempted to rush him but were met with his fists instead, as his strength and metal attachments cracked their skulls killing them quickly. Then he ran and grabbed his knife from the gang leaders heart and rushed towards the last group of people. Since they had wasted all of their ammunition and didn't have any more the gang people were defenseless barring their fists and a few knives. As Izuku got close to them he stabbed one thug in the throat, before tearing the knife out and stabbed another grunt in the head. Then when one of the remaining thug leaders tried to rush him with a switchblade Izuku kicked him in the chest before grabbing his hand and slamming it into his own heart, before grabbing his knife and stabbing his head.

Taking a breath Izuku looked to see that it was just the gang leader who tried to blow him up and his two goons left. Retrieving his knife Izuku used one of the clean parts of a gang leaders suit to clean the blood off before sheathing it. As Izuku grabbed his pistols again he took note of only having two bullets left together in the clips.

"GET HIM YOU DOLTS!" the gang leader said taking a step back as the two goons looked at each other before charging.

Being smart and trying to serpentine they avoided Izuku's shots. Or they would have if Izuku had shot his gun and not used ninja stars he had in his sleeves. As the thugs dropped dead and the last remaining gang leader fell backwards when he tried to run, Izuku gave a slight chuckle. Reaching down and retrieving his stars since he couldn't afford to let any of his supplies go to waste and he didn't want to leave unnecessary evidence.

"You know you would think the fact that someone has a 15 million yen bounty would send the message THAT YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THEM!" Izuku yelled as he shot both of his remaining bullets at the gang leaders lower section immobilizing his legs.

"Please let me live! I'll-I'll do anything! Anything you wan't its yours!" The gang leader said as tears streamed down his face.

"The money!" Izuku said as he slammed his foot down on the gang leaders leg bending it backwards as he screamed in pain.

"The-The other briefcase!"The gang leader said pointing weakly to another briefcase lying idly up against the wall.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Izuku asked as he increased the pressure on his foot.

"I'M NOT I SWEAR!" The gang leader said trying to make the pain stop.

"You better be!" Izuku said as he stopped and walked over to the briefcase.

Finding it unlocked he opened it up to reveal stacks of money. How much he didn't know or care. the point was is that it was more than enough for what he needed. Smiling to himself Izuku latched the briefcase, but not before dropping a small sphere in there. Walking back over to the gang leader who was busy crying in pain and trying to crawl away Izuku lammed his foot down on his outstretched hand.

"Your lucky you weren't lying to me," Izuku said as he removed his foot. "Otherwise I would have hit both."

As the gang leader tried to cradle his now broken hand while being on the ground.

"Anything else i can do-do for you sir?" He asked thinking he was going to live.

"Actually yeah there is," Izuku said as he unclipped both of his empty magazines, they clattered to the floor in front of the gang leader with a little click. "Hold those while I leave."

As Izuku turned to leave he ran out of the building confusing the gang leader. That was before he heard a small ticking sound.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he tried to grab the clips but he couldn't reach them.

"Baboom!" Izuku said to himself as the warehouse behind him erupted in flames courtesy of his explosive grenade clips and the barrels of oil and gas in the warehouse.

As Izuku walked along he heard the telltale signs of police coming from the sound of sirens. Picking up his pace Izuku could hear people swarming the area hero's included. Searching for some form of faster transport Izuku saw a motorcycle abandoned in an alleyway.

"Better than nothing!" Izuku said as he quickly knelt down next to it and began hot wiring it.

After two minutes he was able to get it started since it had a full tank of gas. However as he stood up he knew who was behind him. Throwing his head back and sighing he turned around.

"You know this is becoming comical at this point." Izuku said as he turned to face the Hero who was at the end of the alley.

And he was met with a quick kick in his chest

'Yep Comical my Ass!'

 **AN- So sorry about the LOOOOOOONG gap between updates. My school and personal life is kinda hell right now so updates will come at random. Anyway please enjoy reading and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku dodged another of the quick hero's kicks as he jumped around the alleyway.

"CAN'T I EVER ESCAPE WITHOUT YOU INTERFERING!" Izuku yelled as the armored hero kicked him so hard he flew and cracked a hole in the brick and concrete wall he hit.

"I shall never cease my efforts to apprehend you," the hero said as the sound of an engine revving was heard. "For while you claim to do justice, you instead kill and destroy. Acts which I shall not allow!"

As the hero ran at super speeds to punch Izuku he instead hit the wall. Izuku had ducked and drawn his knife again. As the hero had lodged his hand in the wall and was trying to get it free, Izuku had delivered a quick stab to the hero's right leg. But since the leg was covered in armor, the knife merely stabbed into that and didn't even touch flesh. Then Izuku was met with a swift kick in the ribs as the hero freed his hand.

"Your acts of villainy end now fiend!" The hero said as Izuku steadied himself.

Then he started chuckling much to the hero's confusion.

"My acts of villainy?" Izuku asked rhetorically. "Wow and here I thought you would be even less stupid, serves me right I guess," Izuku said as he picked up his dropped knife. "I am the one person in this forsaken Hell-hole that understands. You heroes preach that you will stop crime and that the populace has nothing to fear," Izuku said drawing out the last part. "Well that's a load of BULLSHIT! You heroes only understand one thing and that is trimming the few leaves of an unwanted hedge instead of uprooting the damn thing!" Izuku said pointing his knife at the armored hero. "I on the other hand am doing the most sensible thing."

" What's that? Committing mass murder and destruction? " The hero asked disgust in their voice.

"NO!" Izuku yelled slamming his foot in the ground cracking it. "I'm attempting to control it. You are so dense to think people will just miraculously stop breaking the law. History begs to DIFFER! But if you can control the people who would want to break the law..." Izuku said as he drew something in the air with the knife and reached into his jacket. "Then this wont happen."

Suddenly the area next to the hero went up in flames as a small explosive beeped and blew up. The source, a briefcase that was near where the hero was standing. While he wasn't next to the blast he was still count in it and had a few pieces of metal lodged in his legs, and his armor damaged severely. As the hero tried to pull himself off of the ground he was pushed back down as a boot slammed into his chest.

"Know this Ingenium," Izuku said as he pointed one of his reloaded pistols at the hero's head. "I just lost a lot of money because of you. So I think my next actions are pretty justified."

Ingenium stared in shock thinking he was about to get a bullet to his head. The Red Hood hadn't hesitated to shoot at him and the other heroes who had tried to apprehend him, but had yet to kill one of them. That was the only reason he had yet to be classified as a villain since all of his prior kills had been criminals.

"Boom Head shot." Izuku said fake flicking the gun as if he had shot it. And then slamming his fist into Ingenium's face breaking open his mask.

Izuku stood up and cracked his neck as he put his guns up seeing the knocked out Ingenium. Now that the constant annoyance was out of his way all he had to do was... 'YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!' Izuku's thought train was interrupted by a bullet getting shot and lodged into his shoulder.

"FUCK!" Izuku yelled in pain as he turned around, and dodge another two bullets.

Ducking behind a dumpster, Izuku narrowly avoided another 3 shots aimed at him.

'It just HAD TO BE FUCKING Snipe of all people!' Izuku grimaced in his mind as he knew there was only one Hero who actually used a gun with real bullets.

"SURRENDER VILLAIN!" Izuku heard Snipe yell as he kept his distance at the opening of the alley.

"How many FUCKING TIMES must I tell you heroes I! Am! Not! A! VILLAIN!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed one of his small micro marble explosives, like the one he put in the briefcase. "They see me roll'in," Izuku began as he backwards rolled the marble towards Snipe. 'What in the?' Snipe questioned as he saw the thing rolling towards him. 'LIKE THE HAT'IN!' Izuku finished the saying as the marble exploded into a blinding flash of light causing Snipe to temporarily go blind.

As Snipe stumbled backward he was quickly decked in the face by Izuku. Then Izuku grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee. Snipe recovering slightly managed to grab Izuku and headbutted him, their masks causing both to stumble backwards. Both glaring at each other they pulled out their respective guns and shot at each other. Snipe's quirk caused him to just spray the entire clip and make the bullets all hit Izuku, Izuku actually just spammed his trigger and hit Snipe because of skills. And apparently both of them like to aim for the legs as every bullet hit their shin guards.

"OW!" "FUCK!" both of them screamed in pain, the bullets not going into their legs but still causing pain from the impacts.

Izuku doing his best to brush of the pain Izuku grabbed his knife and tried to shank Snipe. Not accounting for the pain and the fact that the ground was wet from a burst pipe, his bones had a small splinter, and cracked causing his foot to slip and him miss.

"SHIT!" Izuku called as Snipe delivered a kick into his chest sending him backward.

Okay... so now Izuku had a broken leg, was facing a hero who could literally spray and not need to pray him, an Ingenium a few yards away quickly regaining consciousness, and police and more Heroes on the way. I believe this would call for the term that 'He's pretty much fucked!' and screwed.

"Surrender villain and come quietly." Snipe said pointing his gun at Izuku who was clutching his leg. The out of no where Izuku started laughing catching Snipe off guard. "Whats so funny?" Snipe asked stepping closer.

"You know it's always so funny when the Hero is all like 'Surrender villain and this will be over quickly!' or 'You have no hope for victory surrender!'," Izuku said wiping away a fake tear. "It's so cliche by now that it's still funny!" Izuku continued as Snipe tilted his head in confusion.

"Where's this getting ya pal?" Snipe asked bracing himself.

"Oh it's getting me nowhere-" Izuku began as he eyed the ground which was now covered in water, making a perfect line from him to Snipe. "-But It's getting you DOWN!" Izuku said as he pulled a custom made taser out of his jacket and slammed it in the water.

His boots protected him from the shock coming towards him, but Snipe had torn cape and cloth hanging down and was also wet from the fight when he got knocked down. So in other words Snipe had a dangling aesthetic feature of conductivity and enough electricity to incapacitate a growth Quirk user heading right toward him. Unfortunately Snipe was unable to get out of the way and was indeed shocked to incapacitation crying in pain. Picking himself up and making sure to not put too much pressure on his broken leg, Izuku began hobbling away from the area.

"Can't ride the bike now," Izuku said to himself before looking at the unconscious body of Snipe. "Or can I?"

Izuku hobbled over to Snipe and quickly tore off a piece of his cape, tying a splint over his leg using a few metal poles lying on the ground. Now that Izuku was able to walk semi normally again he did his best to quickly get over to the motorcycle he hot wired.

"Nothing personal Speedy," Izuku said as he passed over the now stirring body of Ingenium and delivering a punch to his face knocking him out again.. "Just making sure you don't get up and follow."

As Izuku hobbled over to the bike he noticed a few bills still intact from the blast.

"Welp don't want these to go to waste." Izuku said picking up the first few bills he saw and stuffing them in his pockets, he hopped onto the motorcycle.

Conveniently the splint he tied was able to fit onto the bike with ease. Also conveniently there was a full tank of gas and everything worked.

"You know maybe I have a luck Quirk after all." Izuku said as he turned the bike around to leave the alley. And spotted the culmination of low grade police officers and a few small Pro Heroes. "Yeah I thought not." Izuku finished slamming down on the accelerator.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" A few of the officers and Heroes said as Izuku still charged at them.

"How about no!" Izuku said doing his best to steer the thing and in his opinion doing good for his first time.

Thankfully for him when he got closer the officers dived out of the way. Turning down the road Izuku was quickly heading away from the scene as the officers started firing and missing him since they didn't have Aimbot Quirks.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" Izuku called back taunting the officers and heroes as he rode away and escaped a few hundred dollars, a motorcycle, and a broken leg richer from the whole ordeal.

* * *

"Till death do you part." **BAM**

* * *

"Fuck I hate it when this happens." Izuku said entering his apartment still in his Red Hood garb.

Entering his room he pressed a series of pressure locks on his helmet and tossed it on his bed. He had to wait until it was dark before he could go back to his house so he was busy riding around the city and hiding. Then he had to find a place to store the motorcycle since he and it were all over the news. Which would have been fine had it not been for his broken fucking leg. Couple that with his limited resources and work tomorrow he had quite the story to make up.

"Note to self avoid Snipe." Izuku said as he undressed his outfit.

Casually tossing his jacket, armor pads, combat pants, and under armor on his bed with his helmet and set his boots next to his bed he grabbed his first aid kit. Cleaning his wound on his leg he undid the crude splint he did in the field and prepared to do a better and more effective one. He had to thank the months he had spent learning first aid for just this occasion.

"OW!" Izuku yelled in pain as his splint was undid he forgot to keep his leg straight and his broken bones moved.

Grabbing one of his gloves he put it between his teeth he could bite down on it. It took him a while after that but he was able to successfully do a correct and actually good splint that worked and let him bend his leg.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" Izuku said the moment his foot touched the floor, him not used to the splint yet. 'Deep breaths Izuku deep breaths,' Izuku started chanting as he tried to walk. "Now I just gotta put these up and get some sleep."

Little did Izuku know he only had two hours to clean up and sleep before he had to go back to work. So when he finally got into his bed more than his alarm sounded.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

Olivia had to actually say she was happy for once at work. Now 'why is she happy?' one might ask, well the answer is rather simple. Her boss was SICK! Sick as in S! I! C! K! Sick as in not at work, meaning she couldn't be a BITCH today. Top that with the fact that the chump hadn't shown up yet and the other workers left her alone, she had to make sure she hadn't died and miraculously gone to heaven or that she was having the best dream about her life ever. The only thing she could complain about was the influx of new kids that were planning to be Heroes and try to get into UA for the upcoming entrance exam.

"Tch idiots.' Olivia said to herself as she watched some of the teens show off their Quirks on a smaller scale in the store acting arrogant.

'Fools have no idea what U is gonna be like.' Olivia monologued in her head as the kids proclaimed that they would get into UA. 'They think just because they have a Quirk their hot stuff, honestly even the Munchkin could kick all their asses.'

Olivia got so enveloped mentally mocking the kids that she was surprised when an explosion occurred from one of them.

'WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING HELL!' She yelled inside her head as she gave a hand signal to the other workers that she would handle it.

Reaching the source she saw a Blonde kid showing off to two other kids his age.

"Man your Quirk is unbeatable Katsuki." One of them said to the Blonde.

"Yeah your totally getting into UA!" The other one said.

"Of course I'm getting into UA!" The now named Katsuki said yelling at the two.

It was as if from an outside view Olivia's nice day suddenly paused and cracked into a million shards of glass and fell down with a black background, and the twerp came in with a broom and swept them off screen. Then reached down and replaced the nice, happy, and calm Olivia screen, with a ticked, annoyed, and angry Olivia screen pulled out a remote and pressed play and walked off.

Olivia narrowed her eyes on the trio who where unaware of her presence. It was obvious it was another arrogant prick who was cocky because of their Quirk and had two lapdogs who bowed down to his arrogant ass. Honestly she hoped he got into UA so he had to deal with Aizawa as a teacher. After all hitting on a Pro hero who teaches at UA lets some come into possession of information and details that others would lack knowledge of. Still firing explosions off in the store was something she could not allow.

"Hello there." Olivia greeted the trio, venom literally seething from her mouth.

'What do you want extra?" Katsuki asked her as he turned around.

Olivia's eyebrow twitched at being called an extra. Oh now from the Twerp she could take the insults from since being Co-workers for months earned him that right. But this asshole had nothing for her in the books. Unfortunately for him she had plenty for him, not all of which you would want. Her tentacles slowly rose up causing them to tower over the trio, which she already did because she was older and taller. Her mouth slowly crept into a sadistic small as the tentacles slowly squirmed in the air like snakes, the ends all pointed at the trio.

"I don't really know who you are," Olivia said walking towards them more. "But I assure you I am no extra. So please do me a favor and shut the hell up before I kick you out. Okay GOOD!"

Olivia turned and left as soon as she said that her hair tentacles returning to normal lightning fast after that. The three were left frozen at Olivia's display of dominance and power. After all learning how to make people crap themselves in fear is one of the many things she learned in her past, and still used when she could and needed to. It was especially helpful when shutting up annoying little arrogant, asshole, pricks of teenagers. it seemed as if the rewind button was pressed on her mood as she walked away back to work, before he decided to show himself.

"Hey Ollie." Izuku said as he limped past her, his tone flat and his eyes droopy.

"She saw the splint on his leg and had to suppress a chuckle from seeing it. It was always funny when it was the other person who got hurt and not you. It was especially more funny when it was Izuku since Olivia was never able to do it to him when they were in the same room.

"God what happened to you," Olivia asked making the most of this rare scenario. "Did you get in a shootout and get shot in the leg?"

Oh if only Olivia knew she just answered her own question. Izuku however was not in the mood since he was on a pure caffeine buzz keeping him awake, and wasn't in the joking mood he normally was with her.

"Please Ollie," Izuku paused taking a breath "Shut up."

Olivia was loving this moment, it was so rare that she got under the twerps skin like this. Oh she was going to milk this situation dry as she possibly could.

"Aw does the itty bitty witty twerp have a boo boo?" Olivia fake cooed like a mother to a baby.

Tick marks appeared all over Izuku's head as he did his best not to lung and strangle her. Although the Karma of this situation did not escape him since it was normally always the other way around with him doing the joking and Olivia getting ticked off.

"Where's Enaja at?" Izuku asked mentioning the Co-Worker that came on Mondays who had an energy giver Quirk.

"How should I-"

"DEKU!" A voice yelled behind them.

'Fuck me!'


End file.
